


Pay attention in Class

by dat_carovieh



Series: PWP [8]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Geraskier Kink Bingo, M/M, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oxenfurt Academy (The Witcher), Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, card B, field B2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Dandelion has persuaded his husband to attend one of his Oxenfurt lectures. But poetry really isn't something Geralt is interested in.And inattentive students have to be punished.For Geraskier kink Bingo, prompt: Spanking
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: PWP [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921288
Comments: 24
Kudos: 215
Collections: Geraskier Kink Bingo





	Pay attention in Class

**Author's Note:**

> After 10 minutes Geralt started to wonder if he would regret his decision, after 20 minutes, Geralt was sure he would regret his decisions, after 30 minutes, he struggled to keep his eyes open and surely regretted his decision. He should have said no but he had been weak. Big blue eyes had looked at him hopefully, beautiful lashes had been batted seductively and he had not been able to deny his husband anything. And now he was sitting in an Oxenfurt lecture hall, listening or not listening to a lecture about poetry in the last decade. And as much as he loved Dandelion’s songs, he didn’t care one bit for the theory. He cared even less for some poets; he had never heard about. He enjoyed listening to Dandelion’s voice, which was currently enthusiastically explaining the works of a poet, who’s name Geralt had forgotten only seconds after hearing it. His head was propped up on his hand and he honestly was really trying very hard to keep his eyes open. It was just so boring. And then soothing black surrounded him and he only heard Dandelion’s voice, without registering, what he was saying.

Only when the room around him got busy was when he woke up again. Students were packing up or already leaving. Dandelion in the front was packing up as well and cleaned up. Geralt stretched his arms before getting up and walking to the front. Dandelion looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“This is not how an attentive student should act,” he said with a disapproving look.

“You know, poetry isn’t for me. I’m sure you’re doing a great job, but it’s just so boring,” Geralt tried to defend himself. The last students were just leaving the room.

“My lecture is boring, you say?” Dandelion said and stepped closer to Geralt with a threatening look in his eyes. Unsure where this was going, Geralt stared back. “You know, I don’t allow my students to talk to me like this. Such presumptuous behaviour needs to be punished.” A crooked smile had appeared on Dandelion’s face. Geralt swallowed because he started to understand where this was going. And he certainly liked it.

“Stay here,” he was ordered in a strict voice. He couldn’t do anything but to obey. Dandelion went to the door, closed and locked it. Geralt liked where this was going. On his way back, Dandelion grabbed a big ruler which was intended for the blackboard. While walking, he slapped it into his hands, and nodded satisfied. Geralt took in a sharp breath and his cock started to twitch in his tight trousers.

“Trousers down, under your ass,” Dandelion ordered and made a hand gesture indicating the ground. With shaking fingers Geralt unlaced his trousers and pulled them down, together with his smallclothes to reveal his naked bottom.

“Turn around!” Geralt did, now facing the wall and the teacher’s desk. The seats where normally students would be sitting were behind him. For a moment he couldn’t hear anything except Dandelion’s breathing and the fast beating of his heart. The smell of arousal hit his nose and he grinned. Dandelion was clearly enjoying this as much as he was. Geralt was not surprised. He had shown him enough how much he loved ordering his Witcher around. Then he heard steps and was pushed over the desk.

“Well, look at this, it seems like you can be obedient, maybe I won’t have to let you fail the class,” Dandelion observed. Geralt bit on his lower lip, so he wouldn’t say anything about how he wasn’t a student and therefore couldn’t fail any class. He didn’t want to destroy their little play with boring stuff like reality. A hand grabbed his ass cheek and fingers dug into the skin.

“What do you think, ten hits with the ruler and then we’ll see if the lesson sticks,” Dandelion explained and gave Geralt a couple of seconds to object in case he wasn’t on board. Geralt was very much on board, especially if this whole thing would end with him getting fucked bent over the teacher’s desk.

“You are going to count,” Dandelion instructed him. Geralt nodded. “Excuse me? I think I couldn’t hear you.

“Yes, sir,” Geralt answered. He heard the ruler move through the air, followed by a loud slap and sharp pain in his right ass cheek. He jerked up for a moment and his hands were clinging to the table.

“One,” he panted. He would not be lasting long, he felt it, even without being touched he was already so hard it almost hurt. Another swat came, this time on the other side.

“Two.” He was already whining. He wanted more, wanted to be touched, wanted more of this delicious pain, just more. The ruler now came down faster, in varying rhythms, not allowing him to prepare and varying strength. When they reached seven, he had tears in his eyes and were rutting against the table like some bitch in heat.

“Can’t wait to get fucked, can you?” Dandelion asked with a rasping voice. Geralt whined in response. No, he absolutely couldn’t wait. But he also didn’t want this to stop. He closed his eyes, relaxing. He knew he was absolutely safe with Dandelion. There was no need to worry about anything because he knew, in the end they both would be thoroughly satisfied.

“Well to bad, punishment comes first, for disobedient students,” Dandelion said and the eighth swat was especially hard. Geralt jerked forward and moaned loudly.

“Eight,” he counted.

“You might want to be a little quieter, I’d prefer not to have any weird rumours going around, you know,” Dandelion said. The ruler was put down next to him. Geralt turned his head in confusion.

“Oh, we’re not done yet, don’t worry. Stay exactly like that,” he said and Geralt could hear him walk away a couple of steps. After apparently looking for something in his bag, he returned to Geralt. A slick finger was pushed between his burning cheeks.

“Your ass is glowing nice and red now,” Dandelion said, digging his fingers into the irritated skin, making Geralt moan. In the same moment, the slick finger was pressed inside of him and Geralt pressed back against it.

“Stay still,” Dandelion ordered and Geralt immediately froze. His cock was pulsing, he wanted to touch it, but the thought of coming untouched was too sweet. And Dandelion would probably not let him touch himself anyway.

A burning pain ripped him out of his thoughts and he was panting again.

“Please,” he whined.

“Counting, Geralt,” Dandelion reminded him.

“Nine,” he pressed out. Another finger thrust into him. Dandelion pulled them back until they were nearly outside and thrust in again.

The ruler came back onto his ass for the tenth time at the same time a third finger was pushed in.

“Ten,” Geralt whined.

“Very good, when I look at your ass, I think the lecture has left its marks. And if it’s not enough, we might have to repeat this,” Dandelion determined. The fingers thrust into Geralt with fast movements, making an obscene sound.

“Please, fuck me,” Geralt begged.

“Oh, I will fuck you,” Dandelion promised and withdrew his fingers. Geralt whimpered at the loss. He heard the ruffle of fabric behind him and then the tip of Dandelion’s cock pressed against his entrance. With a quick snap of his hip, he pushed deep into Geralt, pressed against his burning ass. He pulled back and started to move in a quick, hard rhythm. Geralt clung to the desk desperately and came much quicker than he had anticipated. He felt the orgasm wash over him, making him shudder, tears were leaking out of his eyes. Dandelion grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back.

“Oh no, Witcher, we’re not done yet,” he growled and didn’t stop moving. Thanks to his Witcher stamina it only took two more thrusts to get him hard again. His ass burned every time Dandelion pushed against him again. He felt overstimulated and lightheaded.

Dandelion behind him started to grunt, a clear sign that he was close. A hand came around and wrapped around Geralt’s cock with hard, fast strokes. With a groan he came again, felt his hole clenching around Dandelion’s dick who stilled and came as well. He collapsed on top of Geralt and seemed to get comfortable.

“Maybe I should take a nap in your class more often, when it leads to this,” Geralt said, a lazy grin on his face. Dandelion swatted his arm with his hand and let out an offended gasp.

“You uncultured swine,” he said.

“I’m a Witcher, poetry is not really part of the curriculum there,” he explained. Dandelion pushed himself back up and pulled his breeches up again. Geralt got up as well and started to sort out his clothing.

“We probably should clean that up,” he said with a look at his cum, leaking down the desk. Dandelion opened a closet and threw him a rag.

“This is for cleaning the blackboard, we should probably just throw it away later,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading.  
> I would be super happy about comments.  
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LupisLiontooth) and [Tumblr](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/) for Witcher Shenanigans and Fic updates.  
> If you want to meet more Geraskier fans, you can join my Discord [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/Y8hHgpr).
> 
> I commissioned some SFM art from [Zuri](https://twitter.com/SFM_Obsession) for this  
>    
>    
>    
> 


End file.
